The Answer isPart 2
by Just twisty
Summary: This is a sequel prequel to my short story "The Answer is" since a few readers requested it.  This explores how the couples came together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

The storyline has women loving women, if this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

This is a sequel prequel of sorts to the short story, "And the Answer Is...", because a few people wanted to see how Bella and Alice came to be together as well as Jasper and Jake so hopeful these two chapters answer those questions;~p

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter One

Pushing the vacuum cleaner into Charlie's room, Bella sighed deeply as she looked at the scattered clothes. Okay her father may've been a grown man, who was the Chief of Police for Forks but apparently in his own room he was still a teenager. Resisting the urge to call him upstairs pick up his own clothes from the floor Bella just went ahead. After putting the clothes the in the laundry hamper that was in his bathroom she went back to the task that had brought her into his private domain, vacuuming. It wasn't something she'd normally do, but she was grounded for life, bored out of her gourd and she had already done a spic and span job on the rest of the house.

"Of course, I can't blame Charlie, I did scare the crap out of him when Alice and I ran to off to Italy to stop Edward." She muttered aloud as she shoved the vacuum head near Charlie's dresser. Bella could hear the rattle and clang of probably misplaced coins being sucked up.

"And I was already grounded from almost drowning. Yep, I'm doing good, thank God he didn't find out about my late night excursion or I'd be grounded way into the afterlife." A frown touched her lips as her mind went back to not only the vote about her becoming a vampire with the Cullens but her conversation with Edward afterwards. "I still can believe he's still trying to control my life and tell me what is best for me. He hasn't changed in the least."

Thinking of the young man, who had been her boyfriend, she shoved the vacuum cleaner a bit too hard into her father's dresser sending a small wooden box crashing to the floor and spilling the contents. There was a small stack of rosy pink stationary tied with a ribbon and two unopened envelopes along with a class ring that was to tiny for any of Charlie's fingers.

"Ah crap," turning off the vacuum cleaner Bella kneeled down to carefully put the items back into the box. Glancing at the stationary she recognized her mothers handwriting, "huh, did Charlie save mom's love letters to him? How sweet."

Even though a part of her was itching to read what her mother wrote to her father, she respected his privacy enough to just put them back in the box unread. She was about to do the same with the two unopened envelopes but then Bella saw they were addressed to her.

"What the hell?" She mumbled out. Seeing the beautiful cursive script she knew it belong to Alice, they had traded enough notes in class for Bella to recognize the lovely style.

Glancing at the postmarks she noticed they were from September of last year, when Edward and all the Cullens had left her alone. She couldn't believe it, Alice had written her and Charlie, her father, had kept them from her.

Forgetting the rest of the contents, the wooden box and the vacuum cleaner Bella jumped to her feet and stormed out of the room clutching the two envelopes tightly in her hand. She carefully stomped down the stairs not wanting to trip, which was a strong possibility given her ire towards the man sitting in the living room watching baseball and sucking down a can of beer.

"What the hell is this all about Charlie!" She demanded, as she stood right in front of waving the envelopes in front of his face.

Nearly gagging on the beer he had been sipping as he spied what she was holding, Charlie knew he was in deep dinosaur doo doo. He had clean forgotten about those two letters he had secreted away from his daughter.

"Uh, well I uh…" he choked out. Setting the beer down he ran his fingers through his hair nervously avoiding her chocolate brown eyes. "I did it for your own good, Bells."

"My own good? You kept my mail away from me for my own good?" She seethed out. Bella was so angry she could feel tears brimming in her eyes. "These were from Alice. How could you keep these from me? What possible explanation can you give for tampering with my mail?"

"I didn't tamper with them." Charlie replied glancing up towards her. "I mean, I didn't open them or anything. I…you…oh damn Bella you were so crushed when Sam found you from what that boy," he spat out last word. "Did to you I just didn't want you to go through it again."

"But these are from Alice not Edward." Pointing to the name of the sender on the envelope.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, "his sister and she left too. You were hurting Bella and it was a decision I made because I thought it was best for you."

Staring at her father, Bella shook her head and growled in disgust, "Charlie, you maybe my father but you had no right to do this. You're just like Edward and Jake."

Not willing or able to look at her father anymore, Bella stormed out of the living room and rushed upstairs.

Charlie grimaced when he heard the door to her bedroom slam shut. "Damn, I royally screwed up on this." He murmured as he grabbed his can of beer. "I need to fix this. I can't have her comparing me to that boy. How am I going to fix this mess?"

Lying on her bed with her back resting against the headboard, Bella with trembling hands opened the oldest letter first. She could tell by the postmark it had been sent right after the birthday party fiasco. Taking in a deep breath to settle her nerves and her anger she slowly began to read.

September 13, 2005

_**My Dear Bella,**_

_**I truly wanted to see you last night. Give my present to you and let you know in person that Jasper and I needed to go away for a while, but Edward said you were too upset by the evening's events to see anyone but him. I certainly understand your reasons but I wanted you to know that Jazz is quite mortified about what happened. Honey, though Edward will say different, obviously from his earlier reaction, Jasper wasn't going to attack you just from a simple paper cut. Now, I'm not saying the hint of your blood wasn't tantalizing to him because that would be a lie, but he does have more control then Edward gives him credit for. Unfortunately, after you two crashed into glass and your arm was seriously cut, Jasper did lose control and it filled him with shame once he was able to pull himself together.**_

_**If it weren't for the fact that Jasper needs my support right now, I would've never thought of leaving. Not only is Jazz dealing with his feelings but as an empath he was hammered with the emotions of everyone around him and trying to deal with them as well. We felt it would be best for him to get away from everyone, especially Edward. It isn't easy being an empath; one is bombarded with emotions all the time and when they are so strong it can overwhelm him. I wouldn't say this to Jasper, it might offend the soldier in him, but in many ways he is more fragile then you are sweetie. **_

_**Honey, please don't let last night spurn you from celebrating your birthday or opening the remainder of your presents and yes I promise, like Edward, I didn't spend any money on my present to you. **_

_**I promise not to be gone to long, a week at the most, because I truly don't want to leave my best and dearest girlfriend for too long. I'll go through girl-night withdrawal if I'm away too long.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Alice**_

Rereading the letter several times, Bella couldn't believe that Edward had stopped Alice from coming to say goodbye to her that night and kept her from delivering the present. Her ire towards her ex-boyfriend, yes in her mind Edward was her ex. She had already begun to realize that she wasn't in love with him even before his sick proposal, playing with her desire to be a vampire in an attempt to get her to except marrying him.

Carefully refolding the letter and slipping it back into its envelope she set it on her night table. Grabbing the other letter as she opened a dried light bluish flower floated into her lap.

"Oh Alice how beautiful," she whispered as she gently picked up the flower. After a few seconds of examining it she placed it on top of the other letter and began to read.

_**September 29, 2005**_

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**Even though Edward told us you didn't want any further contact with us, I just had to write you one last letter, before respecting your wishes. Selfish of me I know and I apologize to you. Yet, I had to reach out to you and share my feelings with you. This is my fifth attempt to write this letter to you. Trying to find the right words and even now I will probably not find them.**_

_**When Jasper and I stopped in Denali before we headed back to Forks and saw everyone there, I felt a great sense of dread. I wanted to continue on straight to Forks to be with you. I missed you, missed seeing you even if it had only been a few days but Carlisle and Edward stopped me. **_

_**I had no vision of Edward breaking up with you or you calmly agreeing with him. That is why Edward's announcement came as a complete surprise to me. Perhaps it was because my attention was focused solely on Jazz that I didn't see this coming. Or maybe it was a last minute decision by both of you. I don't know. **_

_**I confess, I silently sobbed inside when Edward told us you finally understood what he meant by us being soulless monsters. And that you agreed with him that being around us was not good or safe for you. You wish to have a normal human life. Though I can't recall any of my human existence I can appreciate your desire for normalcy and hanging out with vampires certainly wouldn't grant you that wish. **_

_**Sweetie, I shall do my best to honor your request and not look to you or your life with my visions. It won't be easy because through the year you've weaved your way deeply into my heart, my dear sweet Bella. I love you Bella. You shall always be with me, in my heart, my mind and yes, my soul for eternity. **_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Alice.**_

_**P.S. **_

_**This is a dried columbine and it reminded me of you, delicate in its beauty but able to thrive in harsh climates, just like you sweetie. **_

Bella didn't even notice she was crying until a few trickles of her tears landed on the paper, wiping her eyes she sighed, "Alice. I love you too."

It wasn't exactly a knew revelation to Bella that she loved the pixie vampire but it was the first time she willingly acknowledged that is was more then deep friendship she felt. While the Cullens were away she had come to realize that of all of them she missed Alice the most and it made her think about her relationship to Edward. During that time Bella began to see that she had been swept up in the idea of being in love. Living and experiencing a romance like in the novels she read but like the stories what she had with Edward was fictional at best.

"She was going to return to me," she murmured softly as she caressed the letter with fingers. "If Edward and my dad hadn't done what they did, Alice would've returned to me."

Tipping her head back Bella rested it on the headboard. Yeah, she was equally furious with Charlie as she was with Edward. If she hadn't known better she might've assumed the two were in cahoots in trying to keep her and Alice apart, but she did know better. There was no way in hell her father would do anything for or with Edward.

'_But apart from what?'_ She thought as she stared at her ceiling. _'Sure she's professing her love for me in the letter but what kind of love? She has Jasper, her mate, her husband.'_

All her contemplations were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing and with a groan Bella slid down on her bed. She figured it had to be Billy Black or one of Charlie's other friends coming over to watch the baseball game. It sure as heck wasn't one of her friends, because they all knew about her being grounded for life and not allowed visitors for the time being.

"Which I plan to change," Bella muttered gazing at the letter. "There's no way I'm going to wait until Monday to see Alice again." Sitting back up at and moaning loudly, "oh god. Alice probably thinks I read these letters before now. That's why she apologized for showing up and has been less Alice like around me. I've got to see her now!"

Grabbing the other letter from her nightstand she jumped off her bed and headed towards the door. There was no way in hell Charlie was going to stop her from going on this mission. He owned her big time for what her had done as far as she was concerned. Swinging the door, without even looking she slammed into an immoveable object and would've of gone crashing on her butt if two cold arms hadn't encircled her waist.

The sweet sound of an angel giggling caressed Bella's ears, "Alice." She sighed out.

"Hi sweetie," the small pixie purred making Bella's insides feel all warm and fuzzy. "I had a vision honey and I knew Charlie would let me be with you."

There was so much Bella wanted to say to the beautiful woman holding her but all she managed was, "I…Ali…letters…until…now…" before she broke into sobs.

Without a thought Alice picked up the weeping girl and carried her over to the bed and once the two were sitting down she cradled Bella on her lap. The smaller woman cooed softly as she ran her cold fingers tenderly over the Bella's back as she rocked her.

Burying her head in the crook of Alice's neck Bella inhaled deeply. She loved the pixie's soothing scent, which always reminded her of a warm summers day because of its citrus fragrance.

"I know about the letters sweetheart it was in my vision and please don't be to hard on Charlie he was concerned and reacted the only way he knew how." Alice said tenderly. "And I'll answer all your unasked questions. I love you Bella and I am in love with you. I have been for quite awhile, but you were with Edward and you seemed happy with him. As far as Jazz and I, well we do love each other, but I guess you could define our relationship as best friends with benefits."

"B…b…best friends?" Bella burbled out and her words were slightly muffled. "But your married."

Giggly softly Alice nodded, "it seemed like the thing to do at the time. We were both comfortable with each other and well you see how well we work together but we both knew we weren't in love with each other."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"You're in love with me."

"Yes sweetie, if you want I can be cliché and shout it from the roof tops."

"No, no that's okay. I don't need you to do that. I love you too Ali."

"I know sweetie and you can't imagine how that warms me, well as warm as a vampire can be I guess."

"I want to be with you forever."

"I know sweetie and when you're ready, either Carlisle or I will change you. We just may not be able to do it here because of the treaty with the wolves."

"Really?" Bella asked as she pulled her head from the crook of Alice's neck and gazed into those soft butterscotch orbs.

"Honey, you make your own choices. I might make suggestions but in the end it's your choice to what you want to do." Gently caressing Bella's cheek after tucking a lock of her chestnut hair behind the girl's ear. "Though I'll always want to protect, I'm not Edward, I trust you to make your own decisions about what is right for you. If you stumble I promise to catch but then I'll put you back on your own two feet so we can journey together as partners."

Bella's warm and fuzzy melted into a puddle of pleasant goo at what Alice said. Edward had never ever made her feel like a partner, someone to share life equally. With him she always felt like she was walking ten paces behind even though he touted how he loved her.

Thinking on her ex, "does Edward know about your feelings? Not that I'd care if he finds out but I don't want him doing anything to you."

"Nah, over the decades all of us have gotten pretty good at hiding our deeper more personal thoughts from him by keeping other thoughts, like fashion at the forefront, well except maybe Em but I think he does it because it drives Eddie crazy." The little pixie giggled, "besides right now he's all mopey, trying to figure out how to win you back and ignoring the rest of us, because most of us support your decision."

"Yeah he wasn't happy about that at all and he still comes by and taps on my window every night wanting me to let him in."

"Well, that's going to stop I'll be having a word with Carlisle." Lightly tapping Bella's nose, "sweetie I know you're worried about what Edward will do when he finds out but trust me it'll be okay. Especially after we tell the others, they'll support us completely. Everyone, yes, even Rosalie cares for you, she just has personal reasons for her not wanting you to be a vampire."

"M'kay," Bella nodded believing her pixie even over her own doubts about Rosalie.

"Bella," Alice began her butterscotch eyes twinkling as she gazed into the sweet chocolate ones. "I'd really like to kiss you."

It was all the invitation Bella needed, she had been craving to kiss her pixie from the moment she barreled into her, but tears and fears had stopped her. Tilting her head down she latched her warm lips on the firm and yet soft cold ones.

'_Oh wow!'_ While kissing Edward had been like kissing a marble statue, stiff and cold, kissing Alice was anything but that. Even though her lips were cold they were tantalizingly supple and stirred plenty of heat inside of Bella.

After several minutes of toe curling lip locking fun the two slowly separated their lips from each other in exchange for resting their foreheads together.

"We'll have to take things slow sweetie, because my god you taste as define as you smell," Alice murmured softly. Though her eyes weren't pitch black they were noticeably darker in hue. "And I need to adjust to the wonders of you."

"Slow is good as long as we can continue kissing and cuddling," Bella replied shyly. Her body was tingling and humming with bliss that she wanted to keep feeling over and over again.

"Oh that's a definite. Practice," kissing Bella's warm pink lips. "Like they say makes perfect and I always strive for perfection." After another kiss she added, "and we'll have plenty of alone time to practice since Charlie's going to allow me to visit any time you want."

Bella was tempted to say 24/7 would work for her but knew that was unrealistic, they had school to think about and even Charlie might wonder why Alice never went home. Yet, smiling deeply there were ways around her father, as she well knew so she could practically get her 24/7 desire.

"Well, there's no question in my mind I want to be with you every day and every night." She replied kissing her pixie. Oh yeah, that sounded lovely to Bella's ears. _'My pixie, my pixie.'_ The little Bella in her mind was doing a happy dance of joy.

"Won't be a problem considering how guilty Charlie's feeling about not giving you my letters, in fact, he's even going to let you out on parole to attend the big meeting between us and the mutts in two days. Of course, he won't know about that part just that you and I are visiting the family."

"Really? But he doesn't want me to see Edward."

"Oh, you won't, Edward's going to be in Alaska by then doing a major pout fest because of Charlie allowing only me to visit you." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Cool," Bella smiled in return. "So how about some more practice." Wiggling her eyebrows rather reminiscent of Emmett.

"Hmmm, I think that would be wonderful," Alice purred as the two brought their lips together.

**XXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within.

Song lyrics to, _"Some Enchanted Evening"_ be long to Rodgers and Hammerstein. I just preformed a sex change on the lyrics to fit the scene.

This chapter has women loving women, men loving men and the hint of a threesome if these kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.

All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.

This Chapter is purely fluff and over all silly.

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

Looking over at the wolves, Bella who had her arms encircling Alice's waist, thought it rather ironic that Sam and most of his pack looked stiffer then any of the Cullens. The only ones who seemed to be relaxed was Seth who was smiling, Leah who looked bored and Jacob who seemed rather bewildered but in a good way. Bella noticed his handsome features were glowing and it wasn't from the evening light since it was overcast.

"So you all came back," Sam stating the obvious as he glared over at the Cullens. "And you're planning on staying awhile."

"Yes," Carlisle answered with a nod. "As I explained on the phone we'll be here until at least graduation if not longer."

"Where's Edward?" Seth called out his head twisting and turning looking for the bronze-haired boy.

"Alaska," Esme answered with a smile towards the young teenager. "He'll be back in a few days."

"Not now Seth." The alpha commanded the pack's youngest member. "We've things to discuss."

"Hmmm, I'm guessing the treaty," Carlisle stated as he gazed at the huge man.

Tuning out the two's conversation Bella glanced over at Jacob who had moved a bit away from the pack and closer to the Cullens. Wrinkling her forehead she followed his gaze and saw he was staring at Jasper, Alice's soon to be ex-husband. _'Okay that's weird.'_ Amazed that neither one was growling or snarling as they moved closer.

She wasn't the only one who picked up on Jasper and Jake's movement. Alice had actually heard a soft gasp escape the lanky blonde's lips that Bella hadn't. Smiling sweetly, she began to sing softly as the two men moved step-by-step closer to each other.

_**Some enchanted evening; you may see a stranger,**_

_**You may see a stranger across a crowded room**_

**And somehow you know you know even then**

_**That somewhere you'll see him again and again**_

_**Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughin**_

_**You may hear him laughin across a crowded room**_

_**And night after night as strange as it seems**_

_**The sound of his laughter will sing in your dreams**_

"Jake what are you doing?" Sam thundered out staring at the teen who didn't seem to hear him.

No, Jake didn't hear his alpha, his being had been captured by something powerful, stronger then anything that Sam could say to him.

"Uh kind of obvious don't you think Sam," Leah replied rolling her eyes towards her ex. "Can you say imprint? I know that you can." Ignoring his glare, she just stretched to her back revealing her finely curved muscular body earning wolf whistles from the pack. "Only in your dreams boys."

"Ooh Jakey has found his imprint." Seth cried out his smile growing bigger and he began to clap his hands together in joy. "That is sooo awesome! Yeah Jake!"

"Really? Who?" Emmett asked swiveling his head around. There weren't a lot of choices in his mind. "Better not be my Rose. That would be uncool, now if it were the wolf girl…oof…ow, Rose I was just kidding you didn't need to elbow me so hard in the gut."

"I'm not his imprint you big goof. It's Jasper...and," the statuesque blond licked her full red lips as her eyes landed on Leah and scanned the gorgeously built wolf woman from head to toe and back again. "She's no girl."

"Oops, my bad babe, she's definitely all woman," Emmett nodded with a huge grin spreading across his face.

While Sam looked like he had swallowed a gallon of spoiled milk as he sputtered out, "but, but, no, no, but…what." Leah just gave a wolfish grin and winked at the couple, which increased Sam's vocabulary to include, "hey now…you can't…Leah!"

That interaction caused Bella to blink a few times and then shrug her shoulders. Now that she had embraced her own inner lesbian she couldn't deny Leah was one hot example of womanhood. Alice had told her that Em and Rose enjoyed an open marriage of sorts, which of course caused Edward to have fits. Since the Cullens had returned, Bella had been learning a hell of a lot of new things about her new family, which her ex had forbidden the others to share but that all changed when she and her pixie got together. Of course this openness explained why all the Cullens were nonplussed by what was occurring between the two men.

Neither Jasper or Jake were paying any attention to what was happening around them except for the delicate sweet chiming of Alice's voice, which seemed to be driving them to move closer to each other.

_**Who can explain it? Who can tell you why?**_

_**Fools give you reasons. Wise me never try**_

_**Some enchanted evening when you find your true love**_

_**When you feel him call you across a crowded room**_

_**Then fly to his side and make him, your own**_

_**Then all through your life you may dream alone**_

_**Once you have found him never let him go**_

**_Once you have found him never let him go_**

Bella found herself smiling as Alice's fitting song came to a close, even though she was rather surprised but what she was witnessing from her best friend. She didn't know Jake was attracted to men though Alice had told her that Jasper was bisexual. Remembering what her pixie had told her_ "kind of hard not to be since he's an empath and flooded with everyone's feelings." _Bella could actually understand that rational completely.

"Edward is certainly going to be in for some really big surprises when he gets back," Alice giggled out as she watch Jasper and Jake finally reached out for each other's hands and grasp them.

"You'd think the way he keeps that stick up his ass he'd get a clue," Emmett chortled.

"Language Emmett and give him time, remember how he was raised." Esme chastised her huge son softly.

"I think Sam's going to have a heart attack," Bella added as her chocolate orbs landed on the man.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here," Carlisle said smiling as he looked over at his lanky blond son who had the most beautiful expression on his face. "You can't stop love Sam."

By now Sam had lost all coherent speech and was down to mumbling, "habada, habada, habada," over and over again as his flicked from the two men back over to Leah

The rest of the pack though were hooting, howling and clapping enthusiastically though Bella wasn't sure if it was for Jake and Jasper coming together or towards Leah who was on the move and heading straight towards Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ya know," Leah purred as she reached out and lightly caressed Rosalie's cheek. "As a female shapeshifter, I don't imprint, less hassle really."

"Hmmm, less hassle is good," Rosalie hummed out as she returned the gesture and started to stroke the wolf woman's warm cheek with her cold fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm liking this meet and greet. I thinking party"

"So Jasper, do you like cars?" Jake asked gazing into those golden eyes.

"Cars, motor bikes anything that goes fast," he answered with a wink.

"Really? So how about you and I blowing out of here and see how fast we can go?"

"Darlin, I like how you think," Jasper smiled with a wink. "Carlisle, Esme, Jake and I would love to get out of here. We've so many things to explore."

"Go ahead, I don't think we need you two here." Carlisle replied his eyes beaming with delight that his son had found his true mate. "I'd say we're pretty much done here anyways.

"Just be safe you two," Esme added her own amber eyes sparkling towards the new couple.

"Hey Alice, Bella do you two want to come?" Jasper called out to his wife.

"Only if you two want us too." Alice answered with a twinkle in her eye.

"How about we all blow out of here and have some fun." Jake remarked giving out a wicked grin to the group.

"Dude how about we all go out dancing?" Emmett boomed out. His face nearly fracturing from the grin on his face as his eyes danced from Rosalie to Leah.

"Dancing?" Bella softly groaned in dismay.

"Real slow dancing for you and me sweetie," Alice purred into Bella's ear as her hand caressed her girlfriend's ass.

"I'm up for dancing." Bella blurted out.

"Oh hell yeah!" Leah said still gazing at Rosalie and licking her own lips.

"Me too, me too," Seth said running over to the group.

"Yeah you too," Leah nodded her head and rubbed her younger brother's head.

"Dancing it is," Jasper said with a smile. "Let's take separate cars since some of us," his eyes landing on Bella. "Are still on a probation and have to be home before midnight."

Alice giggled as Bella stuck her tongue out at the lanky blond "sure rub it in."

"Don't worry Bella, I've got to be home by midnight too," Seth said cheerfully. "We three can go together."

"Don't worry my sweet Bella, we'll have some of our own after curfew fun." Alice said giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

It didn't take long for everyone to scattered leaving Carlisle, Esme and Sam alone. The two elder vampires gazed at the young man but weren't sure what to say to him since he seemed to be in his own world.

Sam who had finally recaptured the ability to speak coherently was muttering to himself. "What the hell just happened? When did Jake start liking men? What exactly did Emily and Leah do during those sleepovers?" Lifting his head towards the two remaining Cullens, "uh I guess were done. I need to talk to the elders."

"Of course, you take care Sam. Call if you need anything." Carlisle responded with a calm smile. Taking hold of his wife's hand the two slowly walked away from Sam, "well, this was a wonderful night. Everyone except for Edward has found and accepted their mates."

"Hmmm, just Edward is left but he's sooo caught up in his infatuation with Bella he can't even see the one who is pining for him." Esme sighed softly resting her head on her mate's shoulder.

"Well, I think once he returns and learns about everything that has occurred tonight that perhaps the shock might spur him to move on and hopefully open up his eyes to all the possibilities of love."

"Honey, do you think we could catch up with them?" Esme asked softly. "It's been ages since we went out to a disco."

Crinkling his eyes Carlisle grinned at the suggestion, "if we can't we'll just give Alice a call and she can tell us where they're headed."

"Hurry along you two!" Alice came running back with Bella in her arms. "Times a wasting and these feet want to be dancing."

With a chuckle and a giggle the two elder vampires took off after the pair as Alice danced back towards the house with a laughing Bella in her arms.

The End

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
